A Gardevoir's Tale chapter 2
by Joshimitsu
Summary: Sorry it took a little while, had to edit with chapter 3 (nearly done BTW)


Key to all the languages:

_'thinking'_

"human speach"

**"Pokèmon speach"**

Recap. Kirlia and a Combusken escaped from our unnamed organization. Joshua started his Pokèmon adventure at the age of 16 because of an accident so far unspoken of.

Kirlia's view

I awoke in a strange place. It was definitely man made. _'Where am I? Is this a Pokèmon center?'_ I asked myself. I was lying on a soft bed lined with cold, steel rails. I sat up and looked around to get a better look. I jumped over the rail, landing in a lot if pain. **"Argh!"** I screamed and fell onto the cold, hard ground.

A lady with long pink hair burst through the door followed by pink Pokèmon. "Are you ok dear?" She asked as she ran over to me, trying to help me back onto the bed.** "Go away!"** I yell using all the strength I could muster to pin her against the wall with my psychic powers. **"It is ok calm down miss." **The pink Pokèmon says. "We are not going to hurt you."

I slow my breathing and let the woman go.** "Hello, my name is Wigglytuff. What is your name miss?"** The pink Pokèmon asks me **"I... I'm Kirlia"** I reply nervously. **"May I ask why you did that to nurse Joy?** **She was just trying to help."** I look around sheepishly before answer. **"I just lost my mother escaping from a group of humans..." **My tone drops as I speak and I start crying. The woman Wigglytuff called nurse Joy walked over and hugged me, I hug her back and cry more. Wigglytuff explains to nurse Joy what happened, nurse joys hugged me tighter as Wigglytuff went on.

"Oh you poor dear. I can see why you're nervous around humans. Do you need anything?" Nurse Joy asks with genuine concern. **"N... No I'll be fine..." **shaking my head to help her understand. She nods and walks out of the room, Wigglytuff following her. I ask Wigglytuff to stop and ask her a question. **"I probably got dropped off here by a Combusken, where is it?" "Umm, she left after dropping you off. She didn't say what happened or why she had to leave."** I don't respond, feeling guilty for what happened.

"Nurse Joy! There's a young man here that has collapsed! We need your help!" I hear a man yell from outside my room. I get the feeling again. The one I got before when I was with the Combusken. I look at Wigglytuff and speak with a demanding tone. **"Take me to Nurse Joy"** Without even questioning, she picked me up and took me to the new patient. The feeling gets stronger the longer she carries me.

Joshua's view

I hear nothing. See nothing. There's just black. I decide to try and walk around but I can't move. I try and yell but my own words don't come out. Just battle commands. I hear a snap. Then I wake up in a Pokèmon center with people crowded around me.

I hear them taking, but it's all blury. I get a warm feeling all around my body. And signal for people to make a gap so I can see the door. I then see a Wigglytuff walk in. With a Kirlia on it's back. As soon as we make eye contact there is a sudden flush of a strange feeling that I can only describe as, _'I need to stay near this Pokèmon.'_

The Kirla points up to me and speaks to the Wigglytuff. "Kir lia lia kirl." And the Pokèmon puts her on my bed. Everybody is confused but me and by the looks of it the Pokèmon. Our eyes stay locked. Her red eyes with green flecks here and there staring back at my bright blue eyes.

Then before anyone can speak a man walks in looking around frantically followed by an Alakazam. He was also waving his hand in my general direction. He freezes and looks straight at me. "It's you." He says without emotion. He stares at me and the Pokèmon and him and his Alakazam's eyes start to glow. They strain all their muscles trying so hard to do. Something. A strange yet strong breeze blows around the room. The man and his Alakazam shout a short but incredibly loud "Ha!" And suddenly there is an extremely bright light and me and the Kirlia are lifted into the air.

There is another bright flash and we are transported into a blue tunnel with swirling white and black lines going all the way around it, one bright end and one dark. After a while of confused looks I decide to walk in the direction of the light.

The Kirlia starts hovering next to me. I see a bandage on her leg, it has a large blood stain. She looks at me and sees I am staring and blushes, quickly spinning around. I also blush and start walking a little quicker.

The strange man who had apparently brought us here appeared with a flash. "Sorry about the sudden change of scenery but we don't have much time. My name is Natthaniel. I am an Aura Warrior. I brought you two together because you are they keys to saving the world." The man's Alakazam's eyes glow for a second and I hear a wise sounding voice in my head.** "We are now linked telepathically. We can all understand each other now. But only if we use our minds."**

At first I don't understand but as I think about talking my thoughts echos a little. _'That's weird'_ I think to myself. _"That's how you sound when telepathically communicating." I jump in shock. "You can hear my thoughts!?" "Yes. We all can."_ I feel both worried and concerned.

"Enough screwing around! We must hurry!" Natthaniel starts running towards the brighter side of the long, blue tunnel. Me and Kirlia shrug and start following him. After what felt like forever I stop and yell to Natthaniel "I need answers! I'm not taking another step until you tell me what the hell is going on! **"Yeah, I've been hovering for hours, I need a rest."** I look at her in confusion, "You're not walking... How is hovering any harder?" The Kirlia sighs. **"With walking you just set your mind to one thing and move your legs little by little. With hovering you need to concentrate and use most of your psychic powers to stay level and steady."** She said defensively going into condescendingly. "Then why don't you walk if it's easier?" I ask feeling a little hurt about her tone.** "You were staring at my leg before weren't you? Anyone with half a brain could see that my leg is hurt."** She replies with a mean tone.

After a little while of walking I use the telapathy to ask "What happened in the Pokèmon center? We both had the feeling. I saw it in your eyes." Kirlia gets frustrated and I hear her in my head but with less echo then before. **"Listen, you know as well as I do that Pokèmon and Human relationships are looked down on! Don't worry about the other two I set up a link just between us..."** "I was talking about the feeling of importance and duty... What did you feel?" **"Ahh nothing! Absolutely nothing!"** She replies in panic, turning so red I though she was going to explode.

Kirlia's view

_'Why? Why did I say that? That is the worst thing I could have possibly said! Why did I say that? That isn't even the feeling I got! Arceus damn it!'_ I was so disappointed in myself, so angry at myself. Every time he tried to catch up I floated fowards a bit faster to stay ahead of him. I couldn't face him after what had just happened. I don't even know this human's name and I'm talking about this Tourous shit?

I can't believe all that's happened in the past few hours. I escaped from human captures, losyt my mother, made friends with a human and a Wigglytuff, found a human that is ment to be special and got transported to a weird place where my psychic powers feel stronger but I feel worse.

"Ok I can now send you to a reality where the both of you met a lot earlier then you did in this one, you will forget everything about this plane of reality except a few tidbits. You will have memories of that reality like they were your own. You will share key memories of the other that led you two to meet. Any questions?" Natthaniel questions. "Yeah, one." Joshua says calmly, "What the fuck is going on?" All will fall into place when it is ready." Natthaniel replies mysticaly. "Alakazam, if you will? Farewell my friends. My we meet in the next reality." Alakazam uses a crushingly huge psychic power and Joshua and I are blinded by an extremely bright light.


End file.
